What If You Had Said Yes?
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU! What life would have been like if Addison had said yes to Sam in medical school. A series of chapters focussing on different events in their life together.
1. What If You Had Said Yes?

**A/N: This is for Aylin, it was requested back in August so I'm sorry it's taken me so long! I'll be writing a follow up to this eventually :) It's set in the first few months of med-school! So it's very AU! Hope you like it :) **

_

* * *

_

_What If You Had Said Yes?  
~x~_

Addison sat in the library of Columbia medical school, her tired eyes blurring a little as she endured another late night studying session, she suddenly felt a presence in front of her, she looked up and Sam Bennett stood nervously in front of her.

"Hey" she said quietly with a small smile.

"Um, hey" he stuttered.

"Is everything ok Sam?" she asked, pushing the chair next to him out a little with her foot, he sat down quickly and twisted his hands nervously on top of the table "Sam?" she said with a whisper.

"Do you want to go out for a drink with me?" he blurted, so quickly she almost missed it, she stared at him a little in awe "Forget I said anything" he said starting to stand, Addison reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into his chair.

"No wait I um, you just, caught me by surprise" Addison said with a slight laugh "Um, can I, can I get back to you? It's just, I'm really snowed under with this test and, this isn't a no" she said quickly as he looked at her skeptically "I just, need to get back to you, ok?"

"Ok" he nodded with a slight gulp "Well, I uh, I'm gonna get going so, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Addison said with a smile.

_~x~_

"Hey" Naomi smiled as Addison walked into their apartment later that night.

"Hey" Addison smiled "And how was your evening?"

"Well, I went out with Nancy while you were studying like the perfect student you are" she teased "She introduced me properly to her brother Derek and that Mark Sloan guy, I have never seen a man try and pick up so many women in my life"

"Oh god I hate that guy" Addison said with a laugh "The first day of school he tried to pick me up, his line? _Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see! _I mean come on! How lame is that!"

"That's awful" Naomi chuckled "How was studying?"

"Yeah it was, interesting" Addison said with a slight nod as she accepted a glass of wine from Naomi.

"What are you not telling me?" Naomi asked with a smirk.

"Sam Bennett asked me out" Addison blurted.

"What?" Naomi exclaimed with a gasp.

"I know" Addison said nervously "I was sat reading my book and I felt someone standing in front of me and he was there all, nervous, and I asked him what was wrong and he asked me out for a drink, I said, I needed to, get back to him, I didn't want to just say no and…."

"You wanted to ask me if it was ok" Naomi finished "You, you actually like him don't you!"

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip a little "But if you're not ok with it then, I won't go, I won't, you come first Nae, always, I promise, and I could set you up with him and, Nancy wants to set me up with her brother anyway so, it's totally ok if…."

"No" Naomi sighed "No, Addie, say yes, go on a date with him, it's not like me and him are, anything, we barely speak to each other, if you want to go out on a date with him then, go"

"Thank you" Addison said hugging her "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too" Naomi smiled.

_~x~_

"Sam" Addison said with a laugh as he led her up the stairs of an unfamiliar apartment building the Friday night after he had asked her out "Where are we going? I thought we were going for drinks? Where the hell are we?"

"Be patient Addison" Sam smiled as climbed more and more stairs, Addison instantly regretting wearing heels, she glanced suspiciously at the back carry case in Sam's hand, he led her out onto the roof, in the middle of the roof there was an abandoned looking bench, he took a blanket from the bag and draped it over it "It'll be a little cold" he supplied as Addison frowned at him, they sat down next to each other "Now look at that" he said pointing out to the view.

"Oh my god" Addison said with a slight whisper "Is that…."

"The Empire State Building" Sam smiled "I have a cousin who used to live in this building, he said that if I ever needed somewhere quiet, to come up here and enjoy the view"

"It's an amazing view" Addison smiled, Sam reached down to the bag he'd placed on the floor and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, he popped it open and poured out the liquid.

"Thank you" Addison smiled accepting it from him and taking a sip "This is so perfect Sam" she said softly, she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, one of her arms around his back, her fingers brushing against his side, Sam moved one of his arms to wrap around her shoulders, she could feel how nervous he was beneath her, as the night continued they talked about everything, getting to know each other, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, everything, Addison couldn't help but smile her way through the evening.

"I didn't think you'd say yes" Sam said quietly after an hour of being there.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because, I mean, have you seen you?" he said with a slight laugh "I'm just the geek going for the hot girl"

"You're not a geek, and I am so not the hot girl" she smirked.

"I am kind of the geek" he said quietly "And you are the hot girl, everyone wants you Addison, I, I told Derek and Mark I wanted to ask you out and they laughed in my face"

"They're morons Sam" Addison said looking up at him "I said yes because I want to be here, you're a good guy, you're funny and smart and kind, and everything a girl could ask for, and this, this is the best date I've ever been on, and I'm not just saying that" she said softly, they slowly started to gravitate towards each other, their lips softly touched, Addison pulled back a little, Sam looked at her nervously, Addison took his wine from him and put both glasses onto the floor before holding his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, a moan came from her throat as their tongues played together.

"Wow" Addison whispered as they pulled away, both of them letting out laughs.

"Addie" he said softly "I really want to do this again, date I mean, not the kissing, I mean, I want to kiss you again but I'm, I'm asking you on a second date and um…."

"Shut up" Addison whispered kissing him again "I would love to go out on a second date with you"

"Ok" Sam smiled.

"Ok" Addison smiled back.

_~x~_

"So, I'll see you on Sunday then, I'll pick you up at 7?" Sam said as he stood at the door of Addison's apartment with her.

"Sounds perfect" Addison smiled "This has been, amazing Sam" she said softly.

"Good" Sam smiled "Talk to you soon" he said kissing her softly.

"Bye" Addison whispered, she kissed him quickly before entering the apartment, she leant up against the closed door and closed her eyes a little as she grinned happily.

"That good huh?" she jumped up at the sound of Nancy's voice.

"Shut up" she smirked looking over to the sofa where Nancy and Naomi sat drinking wine, she grabbed a glass from the kitchen and sat down in between them, she poured herself a glass, took a sip, and put the glass on the coffee table.

"Well…." Naomi said expectantly "Details Addie"

"It was, perfect" Addison said with a slight breath "I was a bit apprehensive at first, didn't know where the hell he was taking me, but god when we got there, it was amazing, he took me to the roof of an apartment building, his cousin used to live there and told him about it, there's a bench in the middle of it, we sat down and there was an amazing view of the city, you could see the Empire State Building and it was all lit up and, it was amazing, we drank wine and we talked and, he actually listened to me y'know? He didn't just stare at my cleavage like most guys do, and, and we may have um, made out, a lot, he is an, amazing kisser" she said with a blush.

"God look at you" Nancy laughed "You've turned into a teenage girl"

"Shut up" Addison said hitting her arm.

"So, are you going out with him again?" Naomi asked.

"We're going to see a movie on Sunday" Addison said with a small smile "Oh and Nancy, tell your brother and his pervert friend to leave Sam alone, they laughed in his face when he said he was going to ask me out, the pervert guy is only pissed because I turned down his crappy chat up line"

"Right" Nancy laughed "They're probably just jealous, so, you gonna do him?" she asked bluntly.

"NANCY!" Addison exclaimed loudly.

"What? It's a perfectly reasonable question Addie, you're a 22 year old virgin" she said with a shocked whisper.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Addison asked with a sigh "I want it to be with the right person, I want it to be special, I didn't want to be like my brother, he's slept with anything and everything since he was 15, I don't even want to know how many illegitimate children he's got floating around"

"You have to be ready Addison" Naomi said softly "I think he's it though, I think Sam's, the one you'll do it with, he's a good guy, just take your time, and don't take any advice from Nancy 'Too much sex' Shepherd over there"

"You're just jealous because I've got a boyfriend and you haven't" Nancy said hitting her arm "You look happy Addison"

"I really am" Addison smiled "I'm really happy"

_~x~_

Addison and Sam spent so much time together over the following 4 months that everyone started joking that they were joint at the hip, they were a perfect group, Addison, Sam, Nancy, Mark, Naomi and Derek, Addison didn't take any crap from Derek or Mark, and neither did Nancy or Naomi, they'd all spend lunches together, Addison would constantly tell them all off for not studying enough, and also made it very clear to Mark that all of his flirting and teasing had to stop. It never did.

"I still don't know why you'd choose Sam" Mark said to Addison as they all sat together eating lunch.

"I'm right here Sloan!" Sam exclaimed from his seat next to Addison.

"I know, and I love you man I do, but still, I mean, look at her" he said gesturing to Addison.

"You're a pervert" Addison said throwing a fry at Mark "And an ass, I'm with Sam because I want to be, because he's smart and kind and funny and he treats me with respect, which is more than I can say for you, plus, he's hot" she grinned kissing Sam softly "You got that asshole?" she said looking to Mark.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" he mumbled.

"Honey, are we still on for dinner at my place tonight?" Addison asked Sam.

"Of course" Sam smiled "7 right?"

"Perfect" Addison smiled.

"You're gonna need these" Mark said pulling two condoms from his pocket, reaching across the table and slipping them into Sam's jacket.

"Mark!" Addison exclaimed "God you are such an ass" she hissed as she stood up "Some of us have work to do, I suggest you try it sometime" she kissed Sam again before storming off to the library.

_~x~_

"That was amazing Addie" Sam smiled as he cleared up their plates.

"It was just spaghetti" she shrugged "It's the only thing I can successfully cook" she said with a slight laugh.

"Well, it was still amazing" he said kissing her, Addison wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, he softly pressed her up against the kitchen counter, Addison moaned a little as his hands caressed her back.

"Sam" she whispered quietly "I'm falling in love with you" Sam pulled back a little and stared at her "That was too fast wasn't it" she said quickly "Sorry it's just, I didn't, I can, I don't…."

"I'm falling in love with you too" he smiled before kissing her again, Addison slowly guided them towards her bedroom, their lips never parting, they climbed onto the bed together, Sam lying between Addison's legs.

"Wait" Addison said pushing him back a little "Sam I, you've been really patient and, we haven't ever talked about this and, I, I've never, done this before" she said shyly.

"Hey, it's ok" he said softly, his hand coming to her cheek "It's ok Addie"

"I just wanted it to be with someone I, I felt something for, I want it to mean something and…."

"Addison, we don't have to do this now" Sam said kissing her cheek "If you're not ready then…."

"No I am" Addison said quickly "Sam I, I want to do this it's just, I'm scared" she said with a slight whisper.

"We'll take it slow" he said softly "Just relax, you're in charge ok?"

"Ok" Addison said quietly "I'm ready"

"Ok" Sam said with a small smile.

_~x~_

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked softly as he lay in bed with Addison, her head lying against his chest.

"Perfect" Addison smiled "Thank you" she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me Addie" he said kissing the top of her head.

"You made it perfect Sam" Addison said quietly "It was, exactly how I wanted it to be, believe me, I need to thank you, and, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be my first"

"Well I'm honored that you chose me" he said softly.

"I didn't think I'd ever feel this way about anyone" Addison said with her lips against his chest "I don't want to freak you out or, I just, when I'm with you I feel better about myself, I feel like, I mean something"

"You do mean something" Sam said moving so they lay face to face, his fingers brushing against her jawline "You mean everything to me Addie, I'm ready for this, for us, I want this to work, and I really think it will"

"Me too" Addison said with a small smile "I love you Sam" she whispered.

"I love you too" Sam smiled kissing her softly.

_~x~~x~~x~_


	2. Med School Graduation Night

**A/N: Ok guys, I always planned to do a second part to this story so finally I have! The next part won't carry on from this, I have several events in their life to write so each part will focus on a different one! Hope you like! **

* * *

**4 years later.**

"We did it" Addison breathed collapsing back onto the bed she shared with Sam "We actually did it"

"We did it" Sam said as he took of his tie before climbing onto the bed next to her and kissing her softly.

"I love you _Dr Bennett_" Addison grinned.

"I love you too _Dr Montgomery-Bennett_" he whispered.

"Wha….what?" Addison stuttered "Montgomery-What?" she said with a shocked whisper.

"Addison, you are the love of my life" Sam said softly "And the past 4 years have been, so perfect, and I still can't quite believe you want to be with me sometimes, I don't ever want us to be apart babe" he said stroking her cheek a little "Will you marry me?" he said pulling a ring from his pocket.

"Oh my god" Addison gasped "Sam I, I don't know what to say"

"Well, yes would be pretty perfect" Sam said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes" Addison said kissing him "Of course yes" she said with a slight laugh "Oh god I love you" she said kissing him again "Yes, yes, yes" she rolled on top of him to straddle his body "Yes" she whispered against his lips, Sam took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger "Sam it's perfect" Addison said tearfully.

"It was my grandmothers" Sam said softly.

"Oh Sam" Addison breathed.

"When we went to see my Mom a couple of months ago, she gave it to me, told me what I already knew, that you're my soulmate"

"She really said that?" Addison asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" Sam smiled "You know she already loves you like a daughter Addie, she can see how happy you make me, but, she is gonna want a ton of grandkids" he said with a slight laugh.

"2, at least" Addison said quietly "We, we should make a, plan, if we're going to do this, we really need a plan, because I do want to marry you, and I do want a family, but I want to be a surgeon, and I know you do to"

"Well, how about we get married after our intern year" he said kissing her palm "We could start trying for a baby a couple of months after that, I know that sounds fast but, we'll have been together for 5 years by then, and if we do that, then maybe the baby will be born just before our third year, and then, we'll just see how it goes, we're not going to be the first couple to do this and work Addie and you're like, the most organized person I know" he laughed "And I know, _I know_, you're going to be a fantastic mother"

"And you'll be a fantastic father" Addison said softly "That all sounds, perfect" she smiled "Now" she whispered climbing on top of him "We have, an hour" she said glancing at the clock "Before we're meeting everyone for drinks, and I think, we need to celebrate" she grinned.

"I think you're right" Sam grinned back, pulling her down into a kiss.

_~x~_

"Hey!" Naomi exclaimed rushing from the bar and straight to Addison "Happy 'We're Doctors Now' Day!"

"Ok, how much have you had to drink?" Addison chuckled.

"Just a couple" Naomi grinned "You look hot by the way"

"She's my fiancée, of course she's hot" Sam grinned pecking Addison's cheek.

"You're what?" everyone exclaimed.

"We're getting married" Addison smiled flashing her ring.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Naomi said hugging her tightly "And you" she said hugging Sam "You didn't think to let me know, I'm her best friend, you're supposed to tell me these things"

"So you could give Addison some warning?" Mark smirked.

"No, so I could help pick out a ring but, wow Sam, this is beautiful" Naomi said as she inspected it.

"It was his grandmothers" Addison said softly.

"Aww" Naomi and Nancy smiled.

"What a cop out" Mark chuckled.

"It's romantic you ass" Naomi said swatting him on the arm.

"Congratulations man" Derek said shaking Sam's hand.

"Thanks" Sam smiled "And that ring is not a cop out, I would've bought one myself but my Mom gave it to me and wanted Addie to have it, and it fits her perfectly" Sam said kissing Addison's cheek softly.

"Yeah, and I love it" Addison smiled "So shut it Sloan and buy me a drink"

"On it" Mark smirked "Seriously though, I'm, happy for you guys"

"We're happy for us too" Addison grinned.

_~x~_

"Addie, baby, I made you breakfast" Sam said shaking Addison's arm a little "Addie?"

"Go away" she groaned, hiding her face a little "Want to sleep" she mumbled.

"Regretting that last martini?" he smirked.

"Don't mock me" she said looking at him with a glare "You're not supposed to be mean to your fiancée"

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her gently "What do you need?"

"For you to get back into bed" she yawned.

"Ok" he whispered, he climbed back under the covers and let Addison snuggle into his side, her arm slung over his chest.

"Did your Mom really call me your soulmate?" she asked after a quiet minute.

"Yeah" he said softly "She loves you Addie, she thinks of you as the daughter she never had"

"She does?"

"She does" Sam smiled.

_~x~_

_**4 months earlier….**_

"_Addie, go to bed" Sam smirked when Addison's head dropped a little, her eyes closing, his voice startling her awake._

"_I'm fine" she yawned "I'm not tired, I'm watching the movie"_

"_Addison dear, you have been falling asleep against Sam's shoulder for 45 minutes, you've had a long day, get to bed, now" Marilyn Bennett said with a firm motherly tone._

"_You can't say no to her Addie" Sam said with a slight laugh "I'll be up soon, promise"_

"_Fine" Addison said with another yawn "I'll go to bed, I'll see you in the morning" she stood and reached down to kiss Sam's lips briefly before moving to kiss Marilyn on the cheek._

"_We need to talk" Marilyn said simply as Addison disappeared upstairs._

"_What's up Ma?" Sam asked with a slight frown._

"_When your grandmother died, you were only a little boy, I know you don't remember much about her but, she loved you Sam, you were her little angel, and when she knew it was her time, she gave me something to give to you, when the time was right" she stood up and moved to the cabinet that stood in the living room, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small box before sitting down next to Sam, handing the box to him._

"_Mom this, is this what I…" he stuttered._

"_It was her engagement ring, she wore it almost every day of her life since your grandfather gave it to her until she handed it to me for you, and for the woman you're going to marry, Addison is that woman Samuel, she's your soulmate, and I think of her as the daughter I never had, and when the time is right, you are going to give this ring to her, and marry her, and give me all the grandbabies I want"_

"_I think that's up to me and Addie Mom" Sam said with a slight laugh._

"_Samuel Bennett there sure as hell better be some grandbabies" Marilyn glared._

"_I'm sure there will be Mom" he smiled softly "Thank you for this I, you have no idea how much you giving me this means to me"_

"_Your Grandmother trusted me to give it to you for the right girl, and you know that woman will haunt me if I'm wrong"_

"_It's a good thing you're not wrong then huh?" Sam smiled "She's, she's perfect, for me she's perfect and I can't, I can't imagine my life without her"_

"_Me either dear" Marilyn said softly "Now you head off to bed, and make sure you keep that ring nice and safe for the right time, you'll know when that is"_

"_Thanks Mom" Sam said hugging her tightly "I love you"_

"_I love you too" she smiled "Goodnight son"_

"_Night" he whispered, he kissed the top of her head as he stood and walked up to his bedroom, he opened the door carefully and found Addison already asleep, he hid the ring in his suitcase as quickly as he could before stripping to his boxers and climbing into the bed next to her._

"_Sam?" Addison mumbled._

"_Sshh baby go back to sleep" Sam whispered, kissing her temple softly "I'll see you in the morning"_

"_Mmm" Addison mumbled, she relaxed into his body as he spooned her gently and instantly fell back to sleep, Sam following close behind._

_~x~_

"She's never gonna give up on the grandkids thing" he smirked.

"I don't doubt that" Addison said with a laugh "Did, did you ask my father?"

"No" Sam said tentatively "But only because I didn't think you'd want me to"

"Well, no, I wouldn't put you through that alone" she said with a slight laugh "It just means we'll have to tell them together, or I could just call Susan and she could tell them"

"Uh-uh, I don't think so Addison" he chuckled lightly.

"Sam you, you know I don't care what they say though right? You know I'll marry you anyway"

"I know, but honey they don't hate me"

"Yeah but, that was when you were my boyfriend, now we're getting married, that's different" she sighed "They want me to marry someone from a family like ours, some rich guy, but I don't want that"

"You just wanna marry poor old me?" he smirked.

"You're not poor but yes, I do want to marry you" Addison chuckled lightly "I love you Sam, so much"

"I love you too" Sam said softly "Always"

_~x~~x~~x~_

_Next up, Addison and Sam celebrate 1 year of marriage :)_


	3. 1st Anniversary

**1****st**** Anniversary.**

"Guess who?" Sam said as he walked up behind Addison and put his hands over her eyes in their residents lounge, she brought her hands up to his and pulled them away, turning in his arms to kiss him softly.

"Hi" she grinned.

"Hi" he grinned back "Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary" Addison smiled "Are we still ok for dinner tonight?"

"My interns have their instructions, Derek's going to keep an eye on them for me, we have the whole night to ourselves" he smiled "What are you doing now? Going home?"

"Meeting Nae for lunch first and then sleeping" she said with a slight laugh "This shift has been a killer, my interns were, ugh, annoying"

"Well soon enough they'll have their own interns to worry about" Sam smirked "I'm sorry I couldn't get the whole day off babe"

"It's ok, I understand" Addison said softly "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll be home at 5 to start cooking" Sam said kissing her softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled, she kissed him again before heading out of the residents lounge leaving Sam smiling.

_~x~_

"Have you told him yet?" Naomi asked as Addison sat down opposite her in their favourite deli.

"Jeez Nae at least give me a chance to have a drink first" Addison said sipping the water Naomi had already ordered for her and instantly biting into her sandwich "So good" she moaned through her mouthful "I've hardly had a chance to eat all day" she said as she swallowed.

"Well that isn't very good for the baby is it" Naomi said simply.

"I know Nae" Addison groaned.

"So? _Have_ you told him?"

"No, but I will, tonight, he's cooking us dinner, it's going to be all romantic and by candlelight knowing Sam, and I'll tell him then, I will, I want it to be perfect Nae" Addison smiled.

"He's going to be so happy" Naomi beamed "You're happy right?"

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile "I'm petrified but, I'm happy"

"You have nothing to be scared about" Naomi said squeezing her hand "You're going to be an amazing Mom"

"Thanks Nae" Addison smiled back "But, what about work? How am I going to have a baby and be a resident?"

"You'll work it out, you wouldn't be the first to do it" she shrugged "Nancy did it, her sister did it…"

"No, I know, I know I can do it, and we planned this, we want to have a baby, I guess the hormones are really getting to me" she chuckled lightly.

"Ok, ok lets make a toast" Naomi said as she picked up her drink "To Baby Bennett"

"To Baby Bennett" Addison smiled.

_~x~_

"That was amazing Sam" Addison smiled as she helped Sam clear their empty plates into the kitchen.

"Anything for my beautiful wife" Sam said pecking her lips "Come with me, these can wait" he said leading her into the living room where he'd already lit their fire, he pulled her over to the sofa and they both sat down "For you" he smiled passing her a gift wrapped box, Addison smiled at him and carefully opened it, she opened the box and gasped a little.

"Sam it's beautiful" she said brushing her fingers over the charm bracelet.

"This one here is for our first date" Sam said pointing out the Empire State Building charm.

"The view of the city, I remember" Addison said with a small smile.

"This one here, the graduation cap is for med school, and the date we graduated is on the top which is also, the day you agreed to marry me" he said softly "A heart with our wedding date, a day I'll never forget" he said kissing her hand "And the scalpel, for passing our intern year, and even though it's going to get so full you couldn't possibly wear it, I'm gonna buy you a charm on every anniversary we share, something that reminds me of you, this last one, a paper plane, for our paper anniversary" he said with a slight laugh.

"I love it Sam it's, it's beautiful" she said tearfully, brushing their lips together "Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't thank me baby" Sam said softly "And don't cry either"

"Happy tears" Addison laughed, wiping them away, Sam took the charm bracelet from the box and fastened it onto her wrist "Perfect" he smiled, Addison smiled back and kissed him softly before reaching over the back of the sofa and grabbing a gift bag to hand to him, Sam took out the first box and opened it.

"I hope you like it" Addison said warily.

"It's amazing Addie" Sam smiled, taking a watch from it's box.

"I just thought, you're gonna be this hot shot cardio-god and you're gonna be invited to all these big functions and dinners and, well you'll need a nice watch" she smiled.

"I love it Addison" he said pecking her lips "But y'know, all I'm gonna need on my arm is my beautiful hot shot neonatal-goddess" he grinned.

"Of course" Addison grinned back, pecking his lips again "There's more" she said nudging the gift bag a little, Sam slipped the watch on his wrist before taking out the next small package, he took out a green and blue patterned scrub cap.

"It's just something silly but, I thought it could be something for luck, I have my safety pin ring thing, Derek mumbles his little 'it's a great day to save lives' thing because he's too scared to say it in front of the attendings" she laughed "So I thought a lucky scrub cap could be your thing"

"I love you" Sam said kissing her.

"I love you too" she smiled "There's one more"

"I feel like I should've bought you something else" Sam said with a slight laugh.

"It's not about money Sam" Addison said swatting his hand "This definitely isn't about money"

"I know" Sam said with a soft smile, he pulled out the last box, it looked like a box a bracelet would come in, he opened it curiously and stared at the contents slightly stunned, he lifted the pregnancy test out with a slight shake to his hand "It's, it's positive" he whispered.

"Yeah" Addison nodded tearfully.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"A couple of days" she breathed out "I took a test with Naomi, I wanted to tell you at the right time but we both had work and I just thought, now would be a pretty perfect time to tell you and, and please be happy about this"

"Of course I'm happy" Sam laughed "Addie this, this is amazing, we're, we're having a baby"

"We are" Addison smiled.

"We're having a baby" he said pulling her into a hug "We're having a baby" he mumbled against her shoulder.

"I think I'm about 6 weeks" Addison said softly, wiping a tear on his shoulder "We need to talk to an OB, book an appointment"

"And then we can see them" he said moving a hand to her stomach "Our baby"

"Yeah" Addison said bringing her hands to his "I'm gonna get really fat, and I'll be really cranky and hormonal, and I'll probably ban you from sex when I'm in labour, and I'll need you to help me put my shoes on and I'll be a bitch when I'm on maternity leave, so this, this is your warning"

"Addison, I don't even care about any of that" Sam laughed "I just wanna see our baby grow, I wanna, meet our baby, our son or our daughter, I hope they have your eyes" he said softly.

"I hope they look just like you" Addison said stroking his cheek.

"But with hair" Sam added.

"But with hair" Addison giggled "We should call your Mom, I mean, I don't want anyone else but Naomi to know right now but we should tell your Mom"

"You want to call her now?"

"Sure, why not" Addison smiled "Put her on speakerphone"

"Ok" he nodded picking up the phone and dialling his mothers number "Hi Mom, it's Sam"

"And Addison" Addison smiled.

"Oh hello dears, Happy Anniversary, did you get my card?"

"Yeah, we did, thanks Mom" Sam smiled "So, we have something to tell you"

"You do?"

"We do" Sam smiled "Mom, how would you feel, about being a grandmother, in about 7 months time"

"Oh, oh really? You're having a baby?" Marilyn said happily "You're really having a baby"

"I just told Sam now" Addison smiled "We're not telling anyone else other than you and Naomi for another couple of weeks yet, until we've had a scan and everything's ok"

"I understand, oh you have no idea how happy I am for you, my first grandbaby" Marilyn gushed "You have to send me a copy of the scan, I want to show everyone"

"We will Mom" Sam said with a quiet laugh.

"Ok, ok well I'll leave you to celebrate, call me soon" Marilyn smiled.

"We will, bye Marilyn" Addison smiled, as soon as they had hung up the phone Sam kissed Addison, pushing her back on the sofa slightly "Wait" Addison said pushing him back a little "Let's take this upstairs" she whispered, Sam stood and scooped her up in his arms, Addison squealed and held onto him, laughing a little "One day you won't be able to do this" she smirked, Sam laughed and carried her up the stairs.

_~x~~x~~x~_

_Next up, The Bennett Baby :)_


	4. Baby Bennett

**A/N: I know the updates for this fic come really slow but it's just the way it will be! Only have 2 more parts planned but will take any suggestions into account :)**

* * *

**Baby Bennett.**

"Addison Montgomery-Bennett" Addison's resident Richard smirked as she walked towards him in the hospital.

"Dr Webber" she smirked.

"You should be at home, resting" he said with a laugh.

"Resting is boring" she sighed, she let out a slight groan and gripped onto his arm before she stood back up straight and smiled at him.

"What was that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So I've been having a few Braxton Hicks all day, it's nothing" she said flippantly "I'm fine, I'm not due for another wee…k" she stuttered, both her and Richard looked down as they heard water hit the floor, Addison held onto him again as another contraction hit her "Oh god" she muttered.

"Can I get a wheelchair and a mop over here?" Richard called out.

_~x~_

"Where the hell have you been?" Addison screeched as Sam walked into her hospital room half an hour later.

"I was in surgery, I'm sorry baby, I'm right here, I'm right here" he said kissing her temple "How are you doing?"

"My water broke all over Dr Webber's shoes" she said tearfully.

"Oh babe" Sam said with a soft laugh "It's ok, it's all gonna be ok"

"It hurts" she sniffled "Can't you do this for me?"

"You know I would if I could" he said softly "What can I do now? Tell me what to do for you"

"You should call people, your mother, and Naomi, and, I guess my parents" she sighed "And I'm thirsty so…"

"I'll get you some ice chips" he smiled, kissing her lips "And I'll make all the calls, but if anything happens while I'm gone, if you need anything, get someone to page me right away"

"Don't worry, I will" she breathed out "Kiss me one more time" Sam smiled and kissed her again before kissing her bump and leaving the room.

_~x~_

"She is so beautiful Addison" Naomi smiled softly as she held Baby Girl Bennett in her arms 6 hours later "Have you named her yet?"

"Not yet, nothing feels right" Addison sighed "I just want to spend some more time with her"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, like I just pushed something bigger than 6 pounds 5 ounces out of me" she chuckled lightly "I want my own bed already"

"I bet you'll be out of here by the morning" Naomi smiled.

"Hey" Sam said as he walked into the room "Hi Nae"

"Hi Sam" Naomi smiled "She's gorgeous, congratulations"

"Thank you" Sam smiled "Addie my Mom says she's going to try and change her flight and get out here a little sooner, is that ok?"

"Sure it is" Addison smiled "I want her here"

"I'm going to leave you guys alone for a little while" Naomi said passing the baby to Sam "Call me later ok? When you have a name?"

"I will, thanks for coming Naomi" Addison smiled "And Nae? Will you be her godmother?"

"Really?"

"Who else could it be Naomi?" Sam laughed "It was always going to be you and Nancy"

"Ok" Naomi beamed "Yes, of course, I'd be honored, goodbye sweetheart" she whispered as she kissed the babies forehead, she waved a little at Addison and left the room, Sam walked closer to Addison and carefully climbed onto the bed next to her, Addison yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I know her name" he murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Emily" he said quietly "Emily Sophia, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect Sam" Addison said softly "Hey Emily, hi, what do you think? Do you like your name?" she cooed "I think she likes it"

"Yeah" Sam said with a soft laugh "I love you both so much Addison, thank you so much for this, for growing our beautiful daughter, you have no idea, how happy I am"

"I think I do" Addison whispered, kissing him gently "Can I sleep on you now?"

"Sure" he laughed "You get some rest before she gets hungry" Addison yawned and snuggled against him and before long she was asleep.

_~x~_

**1st word – 10 months old**

"Em say Mark" Mark said as he bounced her on his knee a little "Say Uncle Mark, Un-cle Mark"

"She's not gonna say it" Derek smirked, Emily laughed and reached out to put her hands on Mark's face.

"If her first word is Mark so help me god…" Addison started "You will not be allowed back into this house"

"Addison come on" Mark laughed "It's not my fault she loves me so much, is it Em? You love your Uncle Mark" Emily laughed and bounced herself a little "Say Uncle Mark"

"No" Emily said defiantly "No, no, no, no"

"Oh my god" Naomi laughed.

"Trust that to be her first word" Sam smirked.

"No" Emily giggled.

"Baby girl come here" Addison laughed, taking her from Mark and swinging her a little "I don't know if I'm happy about this 'no' thing but, Mommy is so proud of you baby, you said a word"

"No"

_~x~_

**1st step – 1 year old**

"Sam, Sam get in here, grab the video camera" Addison called out as Emily pulled herself up to standing using the edge of the sofa, Sam rushed in and turned the camera on "I think this is it, I think she's gonna try and let go" Addison smiled "Come on Em, you can do it, just let go" Emily took her hands off the sofa and wobbled a little, she paused before taking one step and then a second and then another before falling down.

"Good girl!" Addison beamed, picking her up and kissing her face all over, making Emily giggle "You just walked baby, you just did big girl walking, Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you!"

"Mama" Emily laughed.

"We are gonna be running around after this one before we know it" Sam smirked.

"She's growing up so fast" Addison whispered.

"Uh-oh, you're gonna cry aren't you"

"She's just not going to be my baby soon…" Addison said, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"She will always be our baby" Sam said as he sat down next to her and wiped away her tear "Won't you Princess, you're always gonna be our little girl"

"Dadada" Emily babbled, reaching out and grabbing his nose, Addison laughed and tickled Emily a little, Sam took her into his arms, lifted her up and blew a raspberry on her stomach, Emily laughed loudly and kicked her feet.

"I love you baby girl" Sam smiled "Can you say that? Can you say I love you? I love you"

"Dada ooo" Emily babbled happily.

"Close enough" Addison laughed.

_~x~~x~~x~_

_Next up, The Bennett family have more fun!_


	5. Baby Number 2

**A/N: There's one more chapter after this, I know there's so much more I can do with this fic but I'm kind of happy leaving it at that! Please please review and if you haven't already, read and review 'Hiding my Heart' :D **

* * *

**6 months later.**

"Good morning" Sam mumbled as he shut off the blaring alarm clock.

"Morning" Addison mumbled back, before she could say anything else she shot out of the bed and into their bathroom, on her knees in front of the toilet just in time to throw up, Sam followed her in and scooped her hair back in his hand, kneeling next to her to rub her back gently.

"You done?" he asked softly as she stopped.

"Mmhmm, I think so" she mumbled, she wiped her mouth with some tissue and flushed the toilet before accepting the glass of water Sam got for her, leaning up against the side of the tub "I think I'm pregnant Sam"

"Wha…what?" Sam stuttered "You really think…"

"The past couple of mornings I've felt nauseous, I had to run out of rounds to throw up and I'm pretty sure Dr Webber knows something's going on, I, I have a test in my bag I was gonna take this morning, I know we haven't been trying but do you want…"

"I would be so happy if you are baby" Sam said softly "We always said we'd have another one, a little brother or sister for Em, maybe this is a little sooner than we planned but, we can do this"

"I think so too" Addison said with a small smile "Can you go and get my bag while I clean up?"

"Sure" Sam nodded, he kissed the top of her head and headed downstairs to get her bag, when he returned she took out the test and he waited on their bed as she took it, she returned a minute later and sat next to him, holding his hand tightly as she watched the clock on the nightstand.

"Ok" she breathed out "It's time" she closed her eyes as she turned it over and then opened them "It's positive" she whispered.

"Yeah" Sam smiled "It is" he couldn't help but grin, putting his hand on her stomach "We're having another baby"

"We're having another baby" Addison laughed "I, I can't believe this"

"I'm so happy" Sam whispered, kissing her cheek gently "Aren't you?"

"Yeah" she said tearfully "I know there's the tears but it's just…."

"Hormones, I know" he laughed softly "I guess we're gonna have to get used to that again"

"Uh-huh" Addison laughed quietly "I'll need to go and see my OB, I don't want anyone to know yet, until we've had scans and everything"

"Ok" Sam smiled "We'll tell everyone when we're ready"

"Do you think Em will be excited?"

"Oh yeah" he laughed "She'll be so excited"

"You should go and get her up for breakfast, I need to shower, I feel gross"

"Ok" he smiled, kissing her cheek gently "I love you baby, and I love _you_ baby" he grinned as he patted her stomach, Addison laughed before going into the bathroom and starting up the shower.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Emily Sophia" Addison sang out from the kitchen "I have milk and cookies"

"Yay" Emily grinned as she toddled into the kitchen "Thank you Mama"

"You're welcome baby girl" Addison smiled, lifting her up to sit on the stool at the counter.

"Hey there my beautiful girls" Sam smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy, Mama gots me milk and cookies" Emily beamed.

"Well aren't you lucky" Sam smiled, kissing the top of her head and then greeting Addison with a kiss "You ok?"

"I'm good" she smiled "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah it was ok" he shrugged "Do you want to tell her?"

"Yeah, I think it's time" she breathed out "Emily honey, can you listen to me and Daddy for a minute?"

"Ok" Emily smiled.

"Do you remember Mommy telling you about how you grew in her tummy before you were born?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded.

"Well Em, Mommy has another baby growing in her tummy" Sam smiled "Your baby brother or sister"

"In there?" Emily said with wide eyes, pointing at Addison's stomach.

"Yeah baby, in here" she laughed softly "My tummy is going to get bigger and bigger for another 6 months and then we'll have a baby, and you are going to be such a good big sister"

"Ok" Emily smiled "I have more cookies now?"

"1 more" Sam laughed, putting one in front of her, Emily grinned at him and took a big bite.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"Ok baby girl, it's time to meet your little brother now" Sam smiled as he walked through the hospital halls with 2 year old Emily on his hip "Now I know it's exciting, but you've gotta try and be quiet because Mommy is very very tired and your baby brother Matthew might be sleeping"

"Emily sshh" Emily whispered, putting her finger to her lips "Can I hug Mommy?"

"Oh your Mommy would love a big Emily hug" Sam smiled "So are you ready?"

"Ready" she grinned, Sam kissed her cheek and slowly opened the door to Addison's hospital room "Look who's here" he smiled.

"Hi honey" Addison smiled softly "Did you have fun with Uncle Derek?"

"Me helped Unca Derek makes cookies" Emily smiled "Daddy said I can hug you Mommy"

"Of course you can Em, I really need a hug" Addison said holding out her arms, Sam walked over to the bed and sat Emily down next to Addison, Addison wrapped her arms around her and kissed against her hair as she squeezed her a little "You're a big sister now Em" she whispered "Isn't that great?"

"Uh-huh" Emily nodded.

"And here he is" Sam said as he scooped a sleepy Matthew into his arms "Matthew, this is your big sister Emily, she is going to be a great big sister" he put Matthew into Addison's arms carefully and Emily raised herself up on her knees to peer down at him.

"What do you think Em?" Addison said quietly.

"He's little" Emily whispered "But he doesn't do anything"

"Neither did you when you were that small" Sam laughed quietly "But I know when you're older you and your brother will be able to play together, and you can teach him all of the things you know"

"Yeah" Emily smiled "That sounds good Daddy, doesn't it Mommy?"

"It does baby girl" Addison said with a soft laugh "And I know that your baby brother is going to love you lots"

"I love him too Mommy, lots and lots"

_~x~~x~~x~_

_Next up, The Bennett family visit Seattle!_


End file.
